Good intentions pave the way to hell
by L J Clark
Summary: New Moon AU. Edward never came back. What happens when Bella ends up in hospital a year later...but she's a different creature to when they left?
1. Chapter 1

Good intentions pave the way to hell

Summary: New Moon AU. Edward never came back. What happens when Bella ends up in hospital a year later...but she's a different creature to when they left?

AN: Twilight is copyrighted to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, a genius of our time. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the characters because I can never get enough.

Good intentions pave the way to hell.

Chapter 1: Patient

Edward POV

I was curled up in a ball wishing the pain would just kill me and put an end to it. I had been in this position for a year now; ever since I left her. My family had tried their best to get me moving, get me living again, but it was no use. Every cell of my being ached with a raw need to go back to her. I spent my time remembering; every second I was with her played out in my mind, and I held myself back. I never moved. Like another piece of furniture, my family carried me from home to home so that I was with them, but I never moved.

Until I heard what Carlisle was thinking.

_Can't let Edward know...She's so frail...wonder if she'll survive the night?_

His thoughts were fragmented, but interspersed between each one was an image. An image of Bella, my Bella, curled up in a hospital bed.

I was running downstairs before my head could give my legs the instruction. Charging straight into the living room, I found Carlisle sat beside Esme on the love seat. My whole family were sat watching a movie, or, at least, they _had _been. Now, they were wide eyed and open mouthed as they gaped at me in shock.

"What happened? What's wrong with Bella?" My voice was a lifeless croak as I demanded my answers from Carlisle. At my words the family gasped and turned to my father for an explanation. They loved her, too.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked up at me with pity shinning in his gentle eyes. He seemed so _old_ all of a sudden. "That's the problem, son. We don't know what's wrong with her. She was found lying unconscious in the street and brought straight to me. I've done every test I know of, and aside from poor nutrition and her obvious lack on consciousness, I can find nothing. I don't know how to help her." The grief in his voice was echoed in his thoughts and it stabbed at my heart. It was bad enough that the woman I loved was lying in a hospital bed; but to have my father feeling so helpless as he failed to treat his lost daughter was too much.

"I need to see her." It wasn't a request and the look he gave me scared me more than anything.

"I know, but you have to be prepared, Edward. We don't know what's wrong...we might lose her." Again a chorus of gasps circled the room. I remained silent. Out of my peripheral vision I saw both Alice and Esme sobbing silently, dry heaves wracking their small bodies.

"I need to see her," I repeated a little more forcefully.

"We all do," Emmett added with unwavering defiance. "We all need to be with her. We're her family."

At his words, I noticed Carlisle flinch. It was such a minor movement that a human wouldn't have noticed it, but we all did.

"Carlisle?" Esme's soft question was heartbreaking. She didn't understand his reaction. None of us did. Even Rosalie considered Bella a part of the family now. It had only taken a couple of weeks, once she had seen what I became without her.

Carlisle turned so he was addressing the whole family now and not just me. "Naturally, as soon as Bella was admitted to the hospital they started doing checks on family to find out about insurance and who to notify. I gave them all the information they would need so it was quite easy to track everything down..." He paused taking a deep, unnecessary, breath as if for courage. In his mind he was reading an old medical journal to block me out. "Both Charlie and Renee are dead. Bella is all alone in the world and she has been for nine months. Charlie was supposedly killed in a hit and run a day before Renee was in a car accident with her husband. It is reported that Bella went missing for a month or so..." Silence. The room was plunged into total silence as we all tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"My poor baby girl," Esme cried.

"What have we done?" Jasper gasped as he tried to comfort a shaking Alice.

Hollow. I felt hollow. I didn't know what to do, or what to think. So much blame must be laid at my door, but with my fears so high for Bella's survival I was unable to feel the guilt I knew I deserved.

"We all need to go to the hospital," Rosalie began. "She may hate us, but we can't let her go through this alone. Let's go."

Unable to utter a reply in the growing mess of our emotions, we silently followed Rosalie out to the cars. We were going to see Bella. I just prayed to God that we weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were half way along the deserted corridor when the screaming began.

"NO! Please, don't! No more, please, please." In the blink of an eye we were all crowded in Bella's private room. She writhed on the bed as she begged through screams and sobs for her imaginary tormentors to stop. Looking at her, she was just as beautiful as before. The heart monitor began to go wild before all that could be heard was one continuous note.

"Her heart has stopped!" Carlisle cried, beginning CPR in the same second.

Standing still as statues, we watched helplessly. I felt as if the world was caving in upon itself. An unneeded breath caught in my lungs, with it the sweetest scent in the world.

"It's no use, "Carlisle moaned. The heart monitor droned on, signalling my decent to hell. "Help me!"

Immediately I was at Carlisle's side. We placed pads on her chest, her skin even paler than before. Her body so thin I could see her bones.

"Clear!" I looked on in horror as Carlisle charged the resuscitation panels and pumped electricity into my angel. Her body shuddered and the heart monitor droned on. I could hear Esme and Alice weeping, but my eyes remained fixed on the still face of my love.

Nothing happened.

"Clear!" She shuddered and the heart monitor droned on. Nothing happened. The thoughts of my family had deteriorated into one pleading chant for god to save her.

"Clear!"

Fifteen times he tried. Nothing happened. The heart monitor droned on.

Forty five minutes after her heart stopped Carlisle looked up at me. I knew what he was going to say even though his thoughts were blank. After fifteen minutes there is a high risk of brain damage; after thirty there is no real chance of recovery. I knew this, but still my mind clung to that small thread of hope.

"I'm sorry, Edward. There is nothing more I can do. She's gone, son." I felt his heavy hand on my shoulder. "Time of death is twenty three minutes past six." He took the pads off her and began to pack away the defibrillator.

"NO!" Alice screamed before burring herself in Jasper's chest.

"She can't be gone," Emmett whispered in disbelief. He sounded so lost, like a little child. Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and they sobbed together. Esme ran into Carlisle's embrace.

For one long moment I looked down at the bed where Bella lay and then my knees gave out. I collapsed to the floor with a crack and buried my face into the bed. My cheat felt like it was going to implode from the pain as my body shook uncontrollably with tearless sobs.

"Please," I begged. "Baby, please come back to me. I don't want to live without you, please."

The endless tone of the heart monitor droned on...before resuming a steady beat.

Gasping for breath, Bella bolted up like a jack in the box and looked around. "Oh!" She gasped surprised. She gracefully fell back into her pillows and swiped a hand over her face.

"Bella?" Everyone gasped in unison. Her eyes were closed, but her voice was strong and sure.

"How long was I out? What day is it?"

"Thursday," Jasper replied; everyone else was still too frozen in shock by the miracle before us.

"Crap! I've been gone three days!" Her eyes remained closed but she held her hand out as if she were reaching for something. Amazingly, the cell phone that had been lying on the bedside table floated up and landed in her outstretched palm. She flipped it open with her thumb and brought it to her ear, all without opening her eyes once.

"Caleb?" her voice was soft and full of concern.

"Bella? Where are you?" The male voice on the other end of the phone held a British accent and sounded frantic.

"In hospital," Bella sounded apologetic.

"WHAT?" The shrill cry of alarm made Bella wince. I felt a pang of jealousy. Who was Caleb?

"I'm fine, nothing serious. I'll meet you at club six tonight. Be there at nine." She snapped the phone shut before he could respond and placed it back on the bedside table. Still, her eyes remained closed. We were frozen in place.

"Bella?" Carlisle's concerned voice broke the silence.

She didn't move straight away and it was clear that she was reluctant to face us. Her breathing was steady and her heartbeat strong. I waited, almost lost in a tangled web of emotion. I was so elated that she was alive; against all the odds. But, the guilt had begun to invade my heart. I was afraid.

"Yes, Carlisle?" She asked a little petulantly. Her eyes snapped open to glare at us in annoyance. My family were mentally apologising- especially Jasper.

"Bella, honey, your heart was dead for forty five minutes...you died. I'm afraid you can't go anywhere just yet. I need to do some tests." His voice remained calm and soothing.

For a whole minute, that's sixty agonising seconds, there was silence. Like a vampire, she was utterly motionless. We waited anxiously for her to react, but none of us expected what happened.

She glared at us, her eyes burning with hatred before she broke down into a fit of maniacal laughter. She chuckled so hard that tears sprang to her eyes. Holding her had up in the universal 'wait' gesture; she tried to get herself back under control.

"I'm sorry," she gasped through the giggles, although it was insincere.

"It's not funny, Bella!" Alice finally snapped. She didn't understand why her friend would find her own death so funny. Neither did I, for that matter.

"Oh yes it is!" Bella laughed before going still. Her eyes snapped to meet mine. I was caught in her fiery gaze, mesmerised and terrified. "First, you are supposed to stay away from me- as if you never existed, isn't that right, Edward?"

"Edward!" Esme squeaked in horror while my siblings starred bloody murder at me.

"That's messed up, bro!" Emmett boomed.

"Second, you think dying is such a big deal," she continued as if no one had commented. "I do it frequently. But, the real funny part is you actually think you can stop me from doing whatever I want. I guess I forgot just how arrogant vampires can be."

"What happened to you?" Alice cried, hurt by the hostility Bella was exuding.

A sly look crossed Bella's face before she jumped from the bed and stalked towards Carlisle. There was no other way to describe it. She moved like a vampire, fast and prowling. Emmett and Jasper jumped to flank our father, but Bella merely waved her hand and giggled. "No, you'll stay over there until I leave."

I felt every muscle in my body freeze at her command. I couldn't move. The others seemed to be in the same predicament from the snarls and gasps I heard.

"Carlisle, Bella Swan is dead. You saw them take her body to the morgue." Her eyes held Carlisle's in place.

"Bella Swan is dead. I saw them take her body to the morgue," Carlisle repeated in a dead tone.

"Wonderful!" She patted Carlisle on the cheek patronisingly, as you would a child. Turning on her heal, she plodded out of the room with a spring in her step. "See ya!" She called over her shoulder. I could hear her heartbeat, its steady rhythm familiar, until she reached the elevator and it vanished. It was in that precise moment that the spell was lifted and I could move once more.

"What the fuck?" Emmett yelled.

"What is she?" Jasper was now caught between his guilt and his longing to protect his mate from the unknown.

"What happened to my poor baby?" Esme cried, clutching Carlisle's shirt as she did so.

Before we could discuss this any further a nurse came barrelling in the room. She looked frantically at the empty bed before turning and noticing Carlisle, her face relaxed.

"Oh, Dr Cullen. What happened to Miss Swan?" Her question caused all the concern and pain to leave Carlisle's expression. He became a blank mask of indifference.

"Bella Swan is dead. I saw them take her body to the morgue," he chanted the words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you knew her. I'll finish my rounds." She dashed out of the room seemingly afraid she was interrupting a moment of shared grief.

"You do know Bella isn't dead, right?" Rose asked Carlisle with venom in her thoughts. The problem was she didn't know who to blame. I was taking a lot of it.

"I know, but she seems to have made it so I have to respond to my colleagues in her desired fashion. What are we going to do? That girl is very much in danger. I have no doubt whatever caused her attack will occur again. I don't think miracles happen twice."

"This is Bella we're talking about!"

"Rosalie!" Alice and Esme scolded.

"I think we should follow her. We know where she'll be. I say let's crash the party." Emmett was all too eager to crash in on Bella. His mind was filled with images of her dancing at a club. I had to hold back a growl.

"She didn't seem to want to see us," Jasper pointed out. He cast me a glare.

_What did you say to her?_ I ignored his thoughts.

"I wonder why?" Alice was now glaring at me, too. "What the hell did you say to her, Edward? As if we never existed? I thought you explained everything to her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Good intentions pave the way to hell

Chapter 2: Club Six

Club Six was the most popular club in Manhattan. Standing in the heart of the best party town in the world, its large neon sign drew in crowds by the thousands. It was an upscale building with glass windows surrounding the lower floor. The upper floor held the same marble floors and pillars as the rest of the building, with one wooden exception. The dance floor was huge and led up to a wide stage area. On the outskirts of the room were leather sofas which formed booths.

The idea of the club was simple: dance, drink and be comfortable as you had the time of your life.

They often had live bands playing- many, big names that wouldn't normally consider such a venue. These events usually sold out in seconds.

Bella walked into the bar as if she owned the place, mostly because she did. Wearing a tight leather halter top that hugged her chest and left her midriff exposed, along with a tight fitting pair of black leather pants, she looked hot. Every man in the heaving club turned to watch her graceful movements but she paid them no attention. She strutted to the bar and was immediately served a large vodka and coke. It didn't seem to matter that she was underage. No one commented as she swallowed the drink in three gulps, slamming the empty glass down on the counter. She sashayed her way to the centre of the dance floor as her favourite song 'sexy and I know it' started to play. Her hips swung in a suggestive manner that a year ago would have had her blushing profusely.

"Evening, beautiful." The male voice was thick and husky, heavily laden with a strong English accent. Bella felt hot hands land on her hips as a strong, hard body pressed into her back. She ground into him and increased the pace of her dancing.

"Hello, Caleb," she sang with a sly grin. She could feel him growing hard behind her and it sent a thrill of excitement through her.

"You're such a tease," he groaned into her neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her still. Bella laughed.

"You love it."

"Mmm," he hummed with pleasure. "You'll be the death of me."

Sobering up at his words, Bella span in his arms and hugged him close. "Not if I can help it," she whispered into his ear.

Caleb was a tall and well muscled man. He looked a lot like Emmett, with his broad shoulders and black hair cropped short. He wore tight fitting black jeans and a black silk shirt. Stepping back from Bella's embrace with a frown, he lifted her chin and growled at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Come on," Bella took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the back of the room. The crowd parted for her and she sat him in her usual booth at the very back of the room. It was separate from the others, slightly elevated and gave them a view of the whole room- as well as some much needed privacy.

"So?" Caleb asked rather hotly once they were both seated.

"Please, don't be mad at me," Bella begged.

"You were gone three fucking days, Bella!" He hissed. "What happened?"

Again tears filled her eyes, "I...I missed him so much," she sobbed.

"What did you do?" His tone was sharp but no longer angry. Now, a deep concern filled him.

Bella shrugged, "I cut my wrists again."

As soon as the admission left her lips she found herself cradled in Caleb's strong chest. She sobbed freely, letting the tears soak his nice shirt.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed. "You aren't supposed to do that! What if they found you? We don't want to lose you, Bella." His grip on her tightened as fear assailed him at the thought.

"That's what he said...but...I...I..." Her voice trailed off as the sobs renewed with added fervour.

Brushing her hair back behind her ear, Caleb pressed his lips to her temple. "I know, honey, I know. Just, please, try not to do it again."

Nodding into his chest, Bella sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb. I let you down and I'm sorry. I know it's your job to protect me..." A blush coloured her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. Now, what else happened?"

Moving away from him, Bella let her eyes roam over the dance floor. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Drop the shit, Bells. I _know_ you. Something else happened, you wouldn't be this upset after getting back from hell if it hadn't."

"I was found and taken to hospital..." A deep blush covered her face as she admitted to being so careless. She knew that Caleb would be angry at that, but the rest...she shuddered.

"And?" he began tapping his fingers impatiently.

"When I woke up the Cullens were standing over me." The words were whispered but she knew he would hear as if she had screamed them.

"WHAT?" He roared, a surge of power shot out of him causing the lights to flicker.

Bella reached out and grasped his hand, "Please," she whispered.

Caleb calmed instantly.

"You still love him." It was a statement of fact, spoken with bitterness and disbelief.

"Yes, but I told them to stay away from me. I'm not stupid. They _abandoned_ me and left me alone to face..." Her voice trailed off as her body shook with remembered pain and fear.

"You're not alone, anymore. Bella, you're not alone and I promise you never will be." He vowed taking her hand and pressing it to his lips.

Edward POV

My family forced me to confess every detail of those fateful last days. It was hard enough listening to the threats of my siblings, but hearing Carlisle and Esme tell me they were disappointed and that I should be ashamed of myself...I was. I had been so sure that I had been doing the right thing. I was certain that the pain my choices caused me was irrelevant as Bella was safe. I had never been more wrong; in so many different ways.

It took several hours to hash everything out, but eventually it was all out in the open. We decided together, as a family, to go to the club and approached Bella. Alice was bouncing at the thought of getting her sister back and Emmett was just as excited. Apparently, Club Six was _the_ place to be and my siblings were all eager to check out the club that they had heard so much about. Even my parents were happy to be going.

Arriving early to ensure we were there when Bella arrived, we bought drinks that would go untouched and selected a booth that was out of the way. We didn't have to wait long before she arrived. My body became rigid as her fragrant scent filled my nostrils. I watched as she glided into the room with confident strides. She was so fucking sexy. How could she have gotten _more_ beautiful? I felt my cock harden instantly as I became transfixed by her every move. She was divine and I wanted her so badly that the venom in my veins burned with need. I felt hot.

"Snap out of it," Rosalie hissed. Only then did I realise my mouth was hanging open. Turning, I saw my brothers were just as enchanted.

"She's fucking hot!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded as Rose slapped him over the head. A chagrined expression filled his face.

"Sorry, babe," he mumbled.

"She certainly has grown up," Jasper stated with a small smile. I could hear him mentally undressing her. I growled.

"She looks fabulous," Alice sang happily. "I wonder where she shops?" We all groaned.

Sensing my family were just as distracted as I was, I turned back to watch my beauty. She was on the dance floor now and I had to suppress a snarl at the way she was moving. She had _never_ moved like that with me. When a strange man began grinding with her I felt my dead heart splinter into a thousand pieces.

"I bet you're sorry you were such a dumbass now, huh?" Rosalie's smug grin was wiped off when she saw the desolation on my face.

Watching in silence as Bella led Caleb to a booth; I forced my mind to ignore the thoughts of everyone. I noticed, with some resentment, I was unable to hear _his_ thoughts. They were as blank to me as my Bella's. I cursed silently and listened with my ears.

It took Emmett and Jasper restraining me to hold me in place while I watched my angel fall apart in another man's embrace. Every tear was a fresh stab to my heart.

"She didn't!" Esme gasped as we heard Bella admit to committing suicide.

"That's what she meant?" Alice wailed. I looked at her with hollow eyes. "In the hospital, she said she dies frequently." Carlisle and Esme winced.

"I wonder what she is," Jasper mused. "What happened to her?"

"It doesn't matter," Emmett quietly growled. "You need to fucking fix this, Edward!" It was an order. I looked up and saw they all agreed with him.

My head spun to face Caleb as I heard Bella tell him about us. Taking their exchange as my cue, I buried my fear as deep as I could and approached them.

Caleb saw me first. The fury in his eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before. Jumping to his feet he growled at me.

"How fucking dare you, Cullen!" he spat my name like a disease. I could feel power radiating from him and wondered if he could hurt me.

"Caleb, don't, please!" Bella pleaded with sad eyes. Ignoring me, she stood and placed a hand on Caleb's chest. He calmed instantly, and I didn't miss the affectionate look he gave her.

"I'll wait in the lobby; we have stuff to do."

"Thanks," Bella murmured with a nod. She didn't move until Caleb was out of sight, then she span on me with hate contorting her face.

"What do you want, Edward?" She snapped, folding her arms over her voluptuous chest.

"Can't we talk, Bella, please?" I asked softly. I would get down on my hands and knees to beg if I had to.

"I suppose you all heard every word of my _private_ conversation?"

"Yes," I told her honestly.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. It looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms like I used to.

"Here," she finally snapped, thrusting a small black card into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked confused. There was an address embossed in the card with gold lettering.

"That's where I live now. Be there tomorrow morning at nine, all of you, and we'll talk. It's your only chance so I advise you don't blow it." with that she nodded to my family and vanished into thin air.

I wasn't sure how I felt as I walked back to my family. On the one hand, she was giving me a chance and I was aware it was more than I deserved, but, on the other hand, she was so filled with bitterness.

"You did it! Oh, I knew you would," Alice cried excitedly as she flung herself into my arms. "I get my sister back!"

"Hold on, Alice," I warned her. "She said we could talk. That doesn't mean she'll forgive me."

"I know I wouldn't," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"But she loves you, Edward. Of course she'll forgive you!"

I didn't know how to tell her that no matter how much I prayed for forgiveness, I doubted Bella would ever accept us as she once had. I had hurt her too much. Her life was different now; she didn't need me.


	3. Chapter 3

Good intentions pave the way to hell

Chapter 3: Mythology and Me

"No fucking way!"

"Emmett!" Esme and Rose scolded at the same time.

"How is this possible?" Jasper asked calmly, looking to Carlisle for an explanation.

The Cullens had arrived at Bella's large upper east-side apartment- in the building she now owned- and were welcomed in. Bella sat them down in her fashionable sitting room and blow-by-blow gave them a detailed account of all that happened to her in their absence.

Edward hadn't said a word. Bella would cast him a look every now and then as if expecting him to comment, but he was as still and cold as stone.

"This is quite remarkable. To think all that time you were a goddess in the making," Carlisle exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme finally sobbed, running to her and giving her a tender hug. Much to their surprise, Bella hugged her back. "We never should have left you to face all that alone. All that pain..." She broke down into tearless sobs again.

"Please, tell me these Mortaris have been killed," Rosalie hissed, her fists clenching. Bella gave her a watery smile.

"The ones that killed Charlie and Renee are dead, as are the ones that tortured me...but there are thousands of them. Until I gain my full godhood and become a true immortal they will be hunting me. It's why Caleb was sent to protect me, and why I'm not supposed to visit my father in the underworld."

"When will you ascend?" Alice asked shyly.

"Another week. My father has already started planning the welcome party," Bella giggled.

"I just can't believe it!" Emmett cried. "Our little Bella, the mortal trouble magnet, is the daughter of Hades and Persephone." He shook his head in disbelief but the wide grin remained fixed in place.

"It does make me wonder."

"Carlisle?" Bella asked tentatively. She wanted to be mad at them, but she found once she was immersed in the family she loved so much, it was hard to hold on to her ire. Her only anger remained at Edward. He hadn't even _tried_ to talk to her.

"Well, from what small knowledge I have of the Greek gods...they are all ascribed an area of specialism, shall we say. What's yours?"

"Oh, that," Bella giggled. "I'm the goddess of death and the supernatural. You should have seen Aro's face when I introduced myself to him last month!"

There was a collective gasp. "You went to the Volturi?" Carlisle's voice remained calm but there was an edge of fear.

"I'm not happy with their little power trip. I know they do an important job, but I wanted to let them know I'll be monitoring their activities. He was actually really excited to have me on his 'team', as he put it. At least, once he got over the whole 'I can incinerate you with a thought from an unlimited distance' thing, "she laughed. "Caius wasn't so happy. I burnt his hair a little."

Jasper sucked in an unneeded breath before breaking out into hysterics. "Why?" he choked through the chuckles.

"He called me a power hungry bitch and said I should go back to hell and stay out of his business," she shrugged. "I decided a small demonstration of my power and a reminder that as a vampire he _was_ my business would set him straight. He grudgingly accepted that as goddess of the supernatural he fell under _my_ domain...after I destroyed his private collection of antique swords and set his robe alight. Aro and Marcus thought it was hilarious."

"I bet," Carlisle sniggered.

"I just don't get it!"

` "What, Alice?" Bella asked kindly. They smiled at each other.

"Well, you explained what happened, about the transformation and what it means...but _how_ are you the daughter of two ancient gods? What about Charlie and Renee?"

Bella frowned slightly. If she were honest, she hated this part of her story. She loved Charlie and Renee and she felt like she was betraying their memory somehow. "My father told me that all second generation gods are born mortal. We have to grow into our powers. Apparently, it was introduced after one of my cousins wiped out a civilization due to a tantrum when he was three. Anyway," she shrugged again. "To keep me safe from the Mortaris my father sent me to Earth. As a god, he had the power to cause a re-birth. I was born to Renee and Charlie as any child would be; accept my godhood was lying dormant. My parents said it broke their hearts to cast me away. They...they were very upset when the protection charm broke." A few hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she swiped them away.

"What d'you mean?" Esme asked softly.

"They knew as a mortal my life was in danger. The Mortaris would be coming to try and convert me against my family. They are desperate to release my Grandfather and the other titans. If i refused to help them then they would destroy me. After waiting six thousand years for a child, my parents refused to leave my life in the hands of the fates. As Hades is ruler of the underworld, he cast a protection charm on my soul. If I die as a mortal then my soul is returned to the underworld and he can revive me. I've done this many times so I can spend time with my family; I'm not supposed to see them until I'm immortal. However, the first time I turned up in the underworld it was because I drowned. I didn't know what was happening to me and I was so...lost. I jumped off a cliff." Bella's cheeks blushed in shame.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Esme cried and hugged Bella tight once more. "We never should have left!"

"It's okay, Esme," Bella whispered gently. "I understand why you did. I never would have wanted you to stay when you felt I wasn't good enough, I didn't need your pity, needless to say, my father wasn't happy with me...or you for that matter, but my mother understood how I felt. They took care of me as much as they could from their realm."

"What did you say?" Alice snapped.

Bella looked up from the floor, surprised by her angry tone. She was shocked to find all of the Cullens were glaring at Edward.

"Which part?" Bella asked confused.

"What would make you think you weren't good enough for us?" Emmett boomed.

"Edward said..."

"HE. DID. WHAT?" The shrill scream was enough to make Edward jump. Bella didn't think she had ever seen Esme so angry.

Carlisle stepped forward and pulled Alice back before she could pounce on her brother. Turning to Bella with sadness in his amber eyes, he spoke calmly yet passionately. "It seems Edward has told quite a few lies, Bella, and for that I am sorry. Please understand, we all love you as part of our family and that will never change. Now, I think we should leave and let Edward account for himself."

"And you better set it right," Esme warned with a snarl.

Edward didn't look up at them, his eyes still fixed on the floor, but he nodded once.

Confused and a little nervous, Bella walked the vampires to the door. They each gave her a hug and promised to return in a few hours so they could ensure all was well.

Returning to her sitting room, Bella found Edward on his knees. He was in the centre of the room and the expression on his face made her heart ache. His eyes, once a sweet butterscotch, were now black as coal. They sparked with despair and remorse. Bella could feel the agony washing off him in waves, it echoed her own suffering.

"Bella," he began in a frantic tone. "Please, I am so very sorry."

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" She hissed, moving past him and returning to her previous seat.

"Anything," he begged. "Scream at me, hurt me, I deserve it!"

The serious edge to his tone scared her. Did he actually want her to hurt him? Did he think she could?

"Is it true?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Did you lie to me?"

Shame twisted his expression, "Yes." The word was hissed and his shoulders slumped in despondence.

"How?"

"I-"

"No, look at me. If you're going to apologise you should do it to my face." His eyes snapped to hers, she felt her soul melt under his gaze.

"You're right, sorry. When I left you, Bella, I committed the worst crime. I told you I didn't love you and that you weren't good enough. The truth is I was afraid. I was so sure that being with me would get you killed. I left...I made my family leave... because I couldn't stand the thought of destroying your human life. I wanted to protect you. I can vow to you, Bella, I _never_ stopped loving you. Life without you isn't worth living. I _need_ you, Bella. You are _everything_ to me, everything. As for the rest..." He looked down ashamed. "I knew what I had to say to get you to let me go; but it is _I_ that doesn't deserve _you._ I didn't deserve you when you were a clumsy human...now...I don't expect your forgiveness, even though I crave it."

Bella sat motionless for several minutes. She watched as Edward hung his head before her. So many emotions cascaded through her. She was furious that he could have lied to her and made her feel so insecure. Irate, how could he decide for her like that? It was _her_ life! And she was hurt. Never, never could she have left him the way he had. She simply loved him too much. But, amongst all the whirlwind of feeling was one overriding emotion.

She loved him.

She always would and nothing in the last year had changed her feelings for him; despite her family's attempts. She had been through hell, literally, but in the ups and the downs her heart had remained broken. She had lived, but it had been an echo of life without him beside her.

She looked at him, so vulnerable and full of pain. She could clearly see the choice before her. She could refuse to forgive him; berate him and make him jump through hoops in an attempt for redemption. She knew he would. He would do anything she asked. But, if she took that road she would never be able to let go of her anger. It would consume her. In the end, she knew there was no way for him to really make up for what he did to her. There was only that other path.

She could let go of her anger and pain, she could forgive him. Not because he deserved it or because she thought she had to. No, she would forgive him because she loved him enough to look past his mistakes and accept him for what he was. Flaws and all.

Launching herself at him, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and clung him to her. It all came down to one simple fact. No matter what he had done, she didn't want to live without him in her life.

"I love you, Edward, and I forgive you." Pulling back she glowered into his eyes. "Just don't ever make a decision like that without talking to me, okay? If we are a couple then we need to agree things together."

"You mean..?" Shock was quickly replaced with love and devotion. "I'll never leave you again, my goddess. I love you, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

Good intentions pave the way to hell

Chapter 4: Reunion

Before she had a chance to respond, his lips crashed down on hers. The kiss was frantic and rough, but Bella didn't care. She had longed for him to kiss her like this even before he left. Her hands found their way to his hair and tugged, as she kissed him back just as forcefully. Edward groaned into her mouth. His hands pressed into her ass and pulled her tight into his strong body. It was Bella's turn to groan as she felt every _hard_ inch of him.

"We shouldn't," Edward gasped, his lips still training kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hands were still holding her firmly against him.

Bella cupped his face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes. "You can't hurt me anymore, Edward. I'm not human. I want this; I want you."

It was all he needed to hear.

Picking her up, so that her legs wrapped around his waist, he made his way to the bedroom at the back of the apartment. Bella made sure to pepper his neck with kisses as he moved them to a more suitable location.

Kicking the door open, Edward carefully placed Bella on the large bed. He paid no attention to the well designed room, his focus absorbed in the enchantress before him. She was so thin, but there were well defined muscles where before there had been soft flesh. She was fucking sexy! He stood back and looked down at her lying on the bed, spread before him. The fire in her eyes and the slight smile on her lips made his heart melt in thanks for her.

"Take your shirt off." Bella's voice was rough and husky, but the command was clear. She was no longer the shy and clueless girl she had been a year ago.

Smiling down at her display of confidence with a crooked grin, Edward slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He loved that her eyes zeroed in on his hands and she unconsciously licked her lips. He was only half way down before her patience ran out and she pounced on him.

Tearing the cotton shirt from his chest and letting the fabric scraps flutter to the ground like confetti, Bella pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap. She could feel the bulge in his jeans and ground her hips down on it.

"Grmmm," Edward moaned. His eyes rolled back in his head as his hands gripped her hips with too much force for a human. Bella wasn't fazed. She revelled in his youthful beauty. He had always been the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, that remained true.

"My turn," Edward growled. His hands gripped her black dress and ripped it from her body. The sight of a matching red lace bra and thong greeted him, causing him to moan into her leg. "So fucking beautiful," he complained.

"Glad you approve, but now we're uneven again," Bella stated with a sexy smile. She bent forward and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back eagerly, his tongue flicking out to taste her lips. While he was distracted, Bella allowed her powers to rise and willed the remainder of their clothes into non-existence. It took no time for Edward to realise they were both naked, as the feel of skin on skin caused him to growl in delight.

Giggling as Edward flipped them over and pressed down on her, Bella moaned at the feel of his hands exploring her body. His cold fingers found her nipples and began to tug and pinch them. Her hips bucked from the jolt of pleasure the action caused.

"Mmm, you like that," Edward stated satisfied.

"Hell yes!" Bella screamed as his fingers were replaced with his mouth. "Oh, Gods!" Bella dug her nails into his shoulders and held on.

Edward's fingers slid teasingly slow down her body until they reached her centre. He palmed her once, before dipping two long fingers inside her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Bella jerked at the intrusion, then threw her head back and screamed in delight.

"Come for me, Bella," Edward ordered locking her gaze with his own. It took only three more thrusts of his hand before the wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Yes! Oh, Edward," Bella panted as her body convulsed in small aftershocks.

Edward moved so he was positioned between her creamy thighs and pressed his forehead to hers, holding his weight on his arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a nervous whisper.

"I love you, Edward. I have never been more sure of anything." The passion and conviction in her floored him.

"I will love you forever," he vowed as her thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself in her completely.

They both groaned. It was a moment of completion for both of them, connecting in such a primal way. Bella alternated between digging her nails in his back and sliding her hands down his sides as Edward thrust into her, hard and fast.

After a few minutes, Bella began to rock her hips in time with Edward's thrusts. Their eyes never lost contact, even when Edward began to massage her clit in a frantic counter rhythm to his thrusts.

"God," Edward cried. "You're so tight, so wet, so _hot."_

"Mmmm," Bella moaned in response. She could feel herself slipping into a fog of bliss. "I love the way you feel inside me. Do you like being inside me, Edward?"

"Gods Yes!" He roared, making his thrusts even harder and bending down over her to kiss her deeply.

"It should always be like this," Bella stated. Love was shinning in her chocolate eyes.

"Promise me, Bella, promise we will be together forever, like this."

"Always, Edward. It's supposed to be me and you. No matter what."

With one more thrust Edward could hold on no longer. He threw his head back and roared his release. Bella joined him, screaming his name to the rafters.

"Did you mean it?" Edward asked a few minutes later. They were curled up together on the bed, legs tangled and Bella resting her head on his chest as his arms embraced her.

"About us being together?" Bella asked for clarity.

"Yes. Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes. I only want you, Bella. I want this," he trailed his hand down her body to show what he meant.

"You liked that then?" She asked half teasing and half anxious.

"Mmm, I don't think _like_ is the right word. I can't get enough of you Bella," he told her honestly. "I only wish..."

"Don't," she pleaded. "It doesn't matter, Edward. It doesn't matter that you weren't my first. They took that from me, but I get to choose _now. _I will always choose us, Edward. I will always choose you. That was more than I could have dreamed. Thank you."

"I don't deserve you, but you're right. As long as we're together nothing else matters."

"Um, about that..." The nervous edge to her voice had Edward sitting up and looking down at her.

"What?"

"You can't come to the underworld or Olympus, Edward. Only those of divine blood or their pets can go there. And I _have_ to go there when I ascend." Bella sat up then and Edward automatically pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you saying? Are we...are you breaking up with me?" The fear in his voice broke her heart.

"NO!" She vowed. "Never, Edward. It's just...I am going to go away for a while and I..." Her voice trailed off as she realised she didn't know what to say. She was supposed to move to the underworld. Her family expected it. She had been looking forward to it. Despite her numerous trips, she still barely knew them.

"You're a goddess," Edward said in a monotone. "You are not supposed to live here. You were going to live there, weren't you?"

"I don't want to be apart from you," she cried in answer. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she clung to him. He held her just as tightly back.

"Then why don't you go and get to know your family. I will wait for you, and then we can see how it goes?" He tucked the loose hair behind her ear.

"It's not that simple, Edward. My family need me. We are at war and I have a job to do...I'm not like the other gods. I have _primal_ power. I just don't know what to do!"

"Isn't there any way for me to go with you?"

She looked up at him with worry and guilt etched in her face. Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thought of losing her, already, was almost too much to handle. And yet, the look on her face eased any negative feeling he had. She was tearing herself up over this...she didn't _want_ to leave him. He could cope with that. Kissing her forehead he hugged her to him and stroked her arm in an attempt to sooth her.

"I don't know. I would have to ask Caleb or my father and...and..."

"They hate me," Edward finished for her. "What exactly is your relationship with Caleb?"

"He's my guard and my best friend. He told me he loves me once, but I told him I don't want that with him. Besides, he's a hellion, a warrior of hell. My father would obliterate him if he ever tried anything with me, even if it was consensual. The other gods look down on hellions...and everyone else for that matter."

"Why don't you just ask them? If they have a solution, great, if not, well, I will wait for you, Bella, as long as it takes."

"There is one way." Caleb's voice was dark and deadly as he loped out from the shadows. Edward hissed at him and quickly covered Bella up with the sheets, not that she seemed to care at all.

"How long have you been there?" Bella asked crossly. The sound of her voice, irate and regal made Caleb smile and Edward gulp in desire.

"Only a minute or two. I felt your distress, princess." He bowed low to her before rising and flashing her a knowing smirk.

"Humph, we'll talk about that later." She spat at him, letting literal fire burn in her eyes to show her displeasure. It was the sign of her heritage. "How can he come with me?"

Caleb smiled wickedly, "You can marry him in a divine ceremony."

Edward's eyes sparkled with hope, until he looked at Bella's face and saw terror was etched into her expression. Caleb laughed darkly.

_To be continued..._

**AN: When I first dreamed up this story it was only ever supposed to be a short tale. This was as far as I planned for it to go. However, now I can see so many new options and I am not ready to end it. I have every intention of continuing this story for quite some time. **

**BUT... there was a reason I always dreamt this one would be short. I am also writing two SVM stories and I wanted to focus on them. With that said, I will not be updating this one for quite a while. I promise, however, I WILL come back and finish it off. There are just so many possibilities I won't be able to resist.**

**I am sorry if this disappoints some of you, but take comfort in the fact that this is not the end I expected it to be.**

**Laura. xx **


	5. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
